bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
King Harou
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Kingu_Harou.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 20 |last = Power Battle |next = G-Ganorada }} is the 20th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on August 18th, 2012. Plot Right at the beginning of the episode, Master Jyou introduces Harou Kido as Haro Dodgy and King Harou, the three-time champion of the BakuTech Colisseo. Harubaru and Raichi ran excitedly to Harou as Tatsuma marvels about the man. Harubaru and Raichi cried in excitement as they greeted their big brother figure whom they had not seen for a very long time. Tatsuma is still wondering about the relationship between the three so Harubaru and Raichi related their experiences to him. A flashback retells the story on how Harubaru and Raichi first met Harou by the playground. It was three years ago when the two little boys had just discovered Bakugan and are very curious. Harou relates to them that Bakugan Battles are just like Sports games that involves Power, Technique and Strategy while showing his Guardian Bakugan, G-Ganorada. Harou then shoots his G-Ganorada into the Gate Card which is set at a log in a considerable distance. The two little boys were amazed as G-Ganorada stood, asking Harou to teach them more about Bakugan. Returning to the present time, Raichi and Harubaru relates that Harou told them to continue their training in the Bakugan Dojo which is why they became Master Shimo's students. Harou, wanting to know how strong Harubaru had went, decided to challenge Harubaru to a one-on-one brawl. As the battlefield was set, Harubaru is noticeably nervous at first. So nervous that he can't even say his trademark quote "I'll beat you!" to his opponent. Tatsuma thought of how amazing Harou is, so much that Harubaru is already shaken at the very beginning. Raichi ordered the brawl to begin and Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon. Harou compliments Rise Dragaon as a good partner for Harubaru. Harou then attempts to shoots G-Ganorada using a stance which Harubaru and Raichi are both familiar with. It's none other than Harou's Special Shooting Technique "BakuTech Bending Shoot" which sends G-Ganorada spinning towards the Gate Card where Rise Dragaon stands. Harubaru flinches as G-Ganorada attacks Rise Dragaon. Even though Rise Dragaon caught G-Ganorada, the latter is still too strong and continues spinning. Harou compliments Dragaon's good defense, giving Ganorada a hard time to knock him out but Ganorada eventually tosses Dragaon out of the Gate Card and back to Harubaru's hands. On the other hand, Tatsuma and Raichi both marvel at G-Ganorada, having popped out but is still continuously moving towards the very edge of the Gate Card. G-Ganorada was able to stop right at the very edge and the unseen announcer declared it as "Critical K.O." Raichi is still wondering about the amazing speed of G-Ganorada so Harou explains the Gravity Ring feature. After that, Harou called to Harubaru to take his turn. As Harubaru prepares to shoot Rise Dragaon, he thought about his possibility to win against Harou. It ruined his concentration and instead of shooting Rise Dragaon forward, he accidentally shot it towards his opponent. Harou caught Rise Dragaon before it crashed towards the wall. He returns it to Harubaru as he compliments the latter's strong shooting technique. Resuming the brawl, Harou shoots and stands G-Ganorada. Harubaru tries to focus as he prepares to shoot Rise Dragaon. Harou wishes him good luck and Harubaru regains his confidence. With his blazing aura, he shoots his partner forward. The brawl is set to continue in the next episode. Featured Brawls 'Harubaru Hinode vs Harou Kido' Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon. Harou shoots G-Ganorada using his BakuTech Special Technique "Bending Shoot". G-Ganorada knocks out Rise Dragaon. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon but fails to stand. Harou shoots and stands G-Ganorada. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon. (To be continued in the next episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Jyou * Harou Kido BakuTech Debut * Pyrus G-Ganorada BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon Trivia *This episode was adapted from the last half of Harubaru and Raichi, the Strongest Bond!! and Raichi VS Zakuro: Battle of Darkness. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes